


trésors.

by orsenna



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes's Backpack, Gen, M/M, Scène manquante, Short One Shot, instantané de tristesse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orsenna/pseuds/orsenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour eux, ce ne sont que des saletés.</p>
            </blockquote>





	trésors.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [treasures.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784993) by [orange_crushed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_crushed/pseuds/orange_crushed). 



Une fois arrivés, ils ouvrent le sac à dos, ils le secouent, ils scannent et inspectent les poches à la recherche d'explosifs, de drogues. Ils répandent le contenu sur une table recouverte d'une bâche en plastique. Ils prennent en photo chaque objet et le mesurent à l'aide d'une petite règle, notent la condition, la couleur, la marque. Steve ne les regarde pas faire. Pendant ce temps, ils les évaluent, lui, Sam, le putain — le roi de Wakanda en chair et en os. Ils ne prennent pas les empreintes de Steve. Ils prennent le bouclier. C'est une empreinte digitale comme une autre, probablement : c'est la seule chose qu'on ait voulue de lui depuis des années.

Mais : ils demandent à Steve de revenir pour regarder le sac à dos, regarder ce qu'ils appellent des preuves. Il envisage de refuser, mais ne le fait pas. Pas pour eux, mais pour Bucky : peut-être qu'il y a quelque chose là-dedans qu'il peut expliquer, offrir comme preuve d'innocence ? Quelque chose que lui seul pourrait comprendre. Ils lui montrent tout et il regarde pendant longtemps et soudain le monde est flou, tremblant : le monde tourne et s'éloigne, et Steve réalise qu'il est en train de pleurer.

— Monsieur ? Il est à nouveau monsieur, tout à coup ; ils aimeraient vraiment qu'il arrête de pleurer, il s'en rend compte. Il aimerait aussi, mais il ne peut pas, ne peut pas : il cache son visage dans ses mains à la place.

C'est :  
une brosse à dents usée que quelqu'un a frottée jusqu'à l'os  
un peigne en plastique  
trois flacons de paracétamol extra-fort, le genre qu'on prend pour les migraines  
une carte des transports de Bucharest, une autre pour Prague, et une autre pour Stockholm  
deux carnets à rabats; petits, à spirale, sans , comme ceux qu'on vend dans les drugstores à côté des cartes de remerciement. Ils sont recouverts de mots griffonnés qui n'ont pas l'air d'être dans l'ordre, jusqu'à ce que Steve réalise que c'est un code. Un simple chiffre de César, les lettres décalées d'un cran, et il le fait dans sa tête, facilement : sur la première page, il lit _« Je ne peux pas oublier le son d'un crâne contre le sol ; j’ai besoin de dormir. »_

C'est aussi :  
un pistolet avec un magasin vide  
cinq cent dollars en petites coupures, roulés dans des élastiques  
et  
(Steve rit maintenant, mais la sensation est celle des larmes, et le son est pire encore)  
un jouet sale de Happy Meal, quelque chose que Steve n'a jamais mangé mais dont il a entendu parler ; c'est un lapin enrobé d'une imitation de velours, avec un uniforme de policier en plastique moulé. Steve a vu des images de ce lapin, un film avec ce lapin, sur les bus de New York. Quelqu'un lui a frotté les oreilles, le rendant chauve à un endroit.

— Il avait un porte-clés un peu comme ça, fait Steve aux crétins avec leurs bloc-notes qui attendent qu'il déchiffre ce — ce tas de rien. Leur mystère frustrant. Pour eux, ce ne sont que des saletés. Même les carnets : il n'y a pas de coordonnées de missiles, pas de secrets. Ils ne comprennent pas. Il le voit sur leurs visages. C'est pour ça qu'ils l'ont amené ici.  
— Son cousin Georgie le lui avait acheté avant qu'il ne s'embarque pour l'Europe, continue Steve, même si tout le monde dans cette pièce s'en fiche.  
— Une patte de lapin, un porte-bonheur, il… essaie Steve, mais il ne peut pas finir, et sort sans demander l’autorisation. La porte était verrouillée ; il ne le remarque qu’après coup, dans le hall, la poignée qu’il a cassée dans la main.

Lorqu’ils étaient enfants ils mettaient des soldats de plomb à l’intérieur du mur, derrière une brique: ils cachaient des billes, des petits crayons, des bandes dessinées découpées dans le journal. Des choses dont personne ne voulait. Des saletés. Mais la vérité, c’est que quelqu’un les prenait quand même, si on ne faisait pas attention. Il y avait toujours un autre enfant — voire parfois un adulte — qui voleraient ces choses juste pour marcher dessus. Et alors, on avait moins que des saletés ; on n’avait plus rien. Le souvenir d’avoir eu quelque chose, et le savoir que l’on pouvait nous l’enlever. On avait ça. Vous ne le comprendrez jamais, il a envie de dire ; il a envie de le leur hurler au visage. Vous ne comprendrez jamais.

 

 

 _Quoique bien des choses nous furent ôtées, beaucoup demeurent._  
Alfred Lord Tennyson

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous aimez Steve Rogers et que vous aimez être écrasés par la tristesse de la vie de Steve Rogers, je recommande fortement le reste des fics de orange_crushed


End file.
